


The Doctor (Dead by Daylight) x OC (Re-Write!)

by TheMadWriter121



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I have created conflict and I have no idea if I will eventually muck it up or not along the way, I’ll update the tags as I go along but for now..., Other ships mentioned, Sass in the face of death, and guess what she’s into? XD, lots of distractions, partially slowburn, partially slowburn?, the Doctor has a new plaything now, we’ll just have to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadWriter121/pseuds/TheMadWriter121
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor & Original Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Sin and depravity were usually only reveled in by the killers of the Entity’s fog. This wasn’t a norm for one of its survivors... 

It also wasn’t a very reoccurring thing for the Entity to place killers back on their own turf for a trial. It was an annoyance to the Doctor to have to stare at the work he’d left on his desk before being summoned to serve the malevolent force of this realm. However, he really could never fully complain about its trial, after all it did supply him with patients to satiate his bloodlust for causing pain to others.

So far, he’d seen the tall computer office worker, the forest hermit that liked to mess with hooks, and the runner that Evan likes. They were all veterans of the fog by now, and had been sufficiently driven to the brink of insanity by Dr. Carter many a time. Their files were full in his office just a few paces from where he had one hooked just now. Of course it gave him great joy to still experiment with these silly little survivors, but the thrill of discovery was gone. It was all so...

...boring.

Herman Carter needed something new. Something fresh - a mind, that is. One to play with, one to start a new case file on, and to feel that rush of discovering the new once again. 

The sound of someone bumping into a tray of surgical tools and cursing behind him drew his attention. He turned to see a woman scramble back and slip on one of the tools, falling on her posterior. Herman giggled and smacked his sharp stick in his hand. 

The girl must’ve been dull to the fact that she was being pursued by a killer because she didn’t move from her place until he was in her direct line of sight. A curt “Oh shit!” passed her lips followed by the beginning of a chase. He reached her just in time to miss her with a brutal swing, the stick lodging itself into the wall. The Doctor yanked it free, drywall pouring from the interior wound. ‘Great, another repair to be done.’ He thought.

Surprisingly, however, the girl peeked her head out from around the the corner from the room into which she’d fled. She whistled in astonishment, then giggled. “Oops.” 

Anger sparked in his eyes as he looked up not to meet the eyes of one of his regular patients, but someone completely new. A woman, with brown hair that brushed a few inches past her shoulders, green, playful eyes, and a smug smile that, at this point, was starting to piss him off. 

The woman took off again as Carter gave chase, barreling through room after room, enduring pallet drop after drop, with this damnable survivor giggling like a school girl mere steps away from his grasp. He wanted to say he was mad by her candidness towards being pursued by a sadistic killer. 

He rounded a corner once during their chase and saw her leaned up against a pallet, examining her nails. With every stop he made in this pursuit, he kept taking in more of the minute details of this new patient: she had bags under her eyes denoting a loss of sleep either here or in her past life, and he still wasn’t sure what to make of the very revealing shirt and way too short pants she was wearing.

The only very abnormal part about her outfit: no shoes were on her feet. None at all! And Léry’s hallways were full of broken glass and shattered tiles. How had she not toppled over from the pain of running on all that? 

“Don’t you know it’s impolite to stare, Mr. Killer?” She looked straight at him, fingers deftly slipping into the space in-between the boards of the pallet behind her. “Or do you see something you like?” 

He wanted to say he was mad. 

The chase resumed with his making quick work of the newly dropped pallet, and her slipping off deeper into the hospital. By this time, he’d forgotten about all the other survivors. They could escape for all he cared. Dr. Carter had only one patient in mind right now. 

He stepped into a room with a generator that hadn’t yet been touched, and a few lockers. His obsession had to be in here somewhere, he knew it. Carter’s gaping maw dripped with salivation at the thought of catching this survivor. No one had ever spoken to him so much during a trial, unless it was a string of curses or insults, or had been so very... 

A slight giggle caught his ear. Carter turned slowly towards a locker behind him, the bolts in his head sparking triumphantly. 

...confident. 

He charged an attack and let loose a wave of static towards the metal container. A scream didn’t resonate from it, but a sound of surprise that he couldn’t exactly tell what it was. It was, however, good enough for him to stomp over and practically rip the door off the locker, revealing the smiling inhabitant inside.

“Hello, handsome!” She was clutching her abdomen slightly below her stomach. “What took you so long?” 

Dr. Carter grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, huffing out what angry sounds he could make without full use of his mouth. Her grin widened along with her open mouth to compensate for oxygen loss. 

“Good grip.” She wheezed out. 

He then threw her over his shoulder, officially ending their chase. The Doctor wasn’t all too sure if he was so happy about it ending, but not a moment later the last generator popped, and the aura of both door’s switches were revealed.

“Uh-oh...” The woman lulled her words and he watched her feet slowly kick up and down as she spoke. “Looks like Ms. Direction did her job well, didn’t she?” 

Of course she was a distraction. He knew what was going on, only a fool of a killer wouldn’t, but Carter wasn’t ready to start complaining just yet. However, her actions did call for the most bastard thing he could think to do as the Entity fired up the endgame: 

Down to the basement she goes. 

As the woman dangled from his shoulder, she still managed to talk while he searched out the basement. “Ah, how many times have I been carried like this? What a treat! And the view is great. You’re super tall and it’s really nice.” 

He sensed she wasn’t just looking at the rooms they passed...

He finally found the stairwell leading down into the lowest level of the facility and began to descend as the ground began to tremble more and more with the collapse. 

No one could save her now. 

She went onto a hook with a surprised “Ow!”, hands automatically going to the metal of the hook piercing through her shoulder. In the back of his mind, Carter silently pleaded to the Entity to at least make her scream and wail for someone to come and help her. 

She chuckled weakly. “A literal hookup. Heh... who’d of thought it?” 

Ok, now he was mad. 

Carter dropped his weapon and grabbed her head, his hand almost completely covering her face. Before the Entity could take her, he was going to get some aggression out. The catharsis he used in every trial, what he enjoyed the most about his method of killing: electro-neural stimulation - his patented shock therapy. Drawing from every electrode in his body, he directed it into his arm, sparks traveling through every muscle and tendon, then it all bled through his hand and into her head. A flash of white light briefly illuminated in the eye that was visible between his thumb and forefinger, and a scream sounded loudly throughout the building. 

This was what he wanted. Pain, suffering, endless torture brought on only by him. Maybe he didn’t need something new. Maybe this was - 

Time stopped. Everything stopped. 

He’d heard a new noise. 

His eyes traveled up the length of his arm, over the hands that now clasped onto it for dear life, his own fingers, and ended at her one visible eye and the corner of her mouth. 

It’d been a long time since he’d seen pleasure on another human’s face.

He could feel her shallow breathing on his palm, her lips brushing against the rough skin with every open-mouth intake and exhale. Sweat had formed and glinted ever so slightly on her exposed stomach, along with the rising of goosebumps along her arms and legs. The really telling action of what she was truly feeling, however, was how tightly her legs were now squeezed together, and the new scent that now wafted through the dark basement. 

As he better studied her, mind racing with both confusion and fascination, his eyes landed on a thin chain around her neck. He moved his hand to cup her face, her head lulling to the side to keep in-contact with it, and better see the necklace. It had a simple charm that sat squarely between her clavicles, and bore a name - Angel. 

How ironic for her to end up here, he thought. 

“Y-you... didn’t te-ell me y-y-you could do that.” She actually nuzzled into his hand, her dark green eyes shining with emotions not common in this purgatory. “P-p-p-please do it again.” 

The lightbulb above them blew and shattered with the ending of the Entity’s timer. Dark spidery legs descended from above and impaled his only sacrifice for this trial. There went his new patient, his new discovery - something that would have him scrambling to make a brand new folder in his stagnating collection of finished files. 

The Doctor watched her go the whole way up, wondering when he would get to see this wonderful, strange creature again.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace was the last one to make it back to the campfire just as the next batch of survivors were picked out by the Entity for the next trial. She had practically dropped out of the sky, her body covered in cuts and clothes stained from the impact on the forest floor. Emerging from the woods, she saw the other three who were with her during the trial sitting at the campfire. 

“What a trip.” She remarked, picking foliage out of her hair as she approached the group. “Is Mr. Entity always that handsy?”

Meg got up and rushed over to her. She grabbed Grace by the shoulders. “What happened? Where did you go at the last minute?” 

Grace explained how she had led the killer on a wild goose chase through Lery’s until she was caught, taken to the basement, and sacrificed. Not a word was said of the shocking surprise she’d received from the good doctor. Like hell if she was going to share the actual events that occurred right before she died - that memory was for her recollection only.

“Well, if anything, you bought us the time we needed to fix the gens. That took guts, especially when it’s that freak Carter that’s chasing you, so thanks a bunch.” Dwight chimed in.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, quietly sneaking a hand into the pocket of her shorts. “Oh, so that’s his real name.” A smile formed on her lips. “Interesting… how’d you figure that out?”

This began a discussion explaining a place called The Archives. It was apparently where the Entity had put all of both the survivors’, and the killers’, memories when it snatched them up and into its little game. 

“Any particularities on how exactly to get this thing to give you back your memories?” Grace questioned. “Do we have to track this Vigo guy down ourselves, or…?” 

Jake chimed in. “I think it mainly gives them out when we do certain things or complete tasks while in a trial. I once disabled three or four hooks during one, and right as the last one hit the ground, an image popped into my head. I still don’t know who it was, but at least it gave me something for all that work-“ 

“Ok, but what if there’s something you know you need to remember? Is there a way to get them all back at once?” 

Silence. 

“We… we don’t know.” Was all they had to say. 

Grace looked at them, trying to detect any kind of lie, but wasn’t sure about trying to get more information out of these kids. They all looked spooked, to a degree. Like she had brought up something taboo and unnatural.

She would be thinking about this up until it was time to try and go rest before the next trial. Meg was last to get up to leave, but she didn’t start walking the same direction that the boys did. 

“You sleeping in the woods, too?” Grace called out to her. 

Meg jumped, as if she’d been caught doing something. She sighed and turned back to Grace. “Not exactly.” 

Grace leaned forward, a sly expression on her face. “Lemme rephrase that: ‘Who’ are you ‘seeing’ in the woods?”

The redhead’s eyes trailed off to the side in annoyance, then she snapped back quietly, pointing a finger at the older woman. “Don’t you fucking say a word, Maggard. I’ve already got Fairfield breathing down my neck during trials, I don’t need him concerned about my private life, too.” 

Trying to contain her laugh, Grace just grinned. “Alright, then. Just watch out for bears, got it?” She gave her a wink before the jogger raced off into the forest, clearly embarrassed. 

Yep, she was right. Also tired as shit, so her and the new “friend” she’d brought along were off to bed. 

It took a lot to get Herman Carter truly upset. 

The way the other killers could tell that he was miffed was when he didn’t show up for offering rationing – a ritualistic activity that he was very strict about not missing. 

Evan knew exactly where to find the man, assuming he’d gone somewhere to pout in his realm. He carried what few offerings he could scavenge for the madman in a sack under his arm down the dark, damp hallway, being careful not to drop it, or slip on any snow coming in through the windows, on account of the pairs of broken glasses contained inside. 

A set of fast-approaching footsteps from behind him caught the Trapper’s attention. He knew who it was, and didn’t bother turning to see before he felt a smaller hand grab his. 

“Meg, I told you not to follow me.” Evan protested. 

The shorter girl appeared in his periphery and glared up at him. “Hey, it’s not my fault you accidentally picked ration night for our get-together. Besides, if I can stand to be in the same area as Frank and Danny at the same time, I think I can handle Carter no sweat.” 

The killer heaved a sigh, his bear-like breathing filling the empty space, and continued his trek through the hospital, his star athlete in-tow. Rounding a corner, both were startled by the sudden sound of glass breaking, a yell of anger accompanying the shattering noise. The two approached a room, its door ajar, and Evan instinctively pushed Meg behind him. Before she could protest, he interrupted and made hard eye-contact with her. 

“If I say run, then do it.” Evan instructed. “Got it?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I always do.” 

He nodded, turned, and knocked on the door a few times. After receiving no response, he began to push to door open more. 

“Carter?”

He stuck his head inside to look. Herman’s office had always been a mess of papers and dust, but it looked as if more than one thing had been broken or thrown since Evan had last saw it. Moving his gaze to the back of the room, his eyes landed on the cause of this destruction. 

The Doctor was currently a sulking bulk slumped over an aging wooden desk, his hands folded in front of his stern face. Signaling for Meg to stay outside, just in case, Evan stepped further into the room and into Herman’s line of sight. 

“Where were you tonight?” He began, holding up the bag full of the doctor’s realm-specific item. “I barely managed to wrestle these things away from that shape freak. Think he’s getting a little too fond of being sent here.” 

All this got was a short grunt in what might’ve been a “thank you”. Trapper narrowed his eyes and approached the other killer, tossing the bag onto his desk. The doctor’s gaze stayed forward, not even flinching from the action. 

“Goddamnit Herman, say something.” Evan raised his voice, snapping his fingers in front of Carter’s face. “I come all this way after fighting for you some offerings, that you didn’t even bother coming to get yourself, and all I get is that? The hell’s got your nuts in a twist?”

Now he saw the larger man visibly recoil at his words. Herman’s eyes moved up to look at Evan, and in a hushed tone he finally spoke. 

“It’s not a “what”, exactly.” 

Evan heard Meg laughing quietly from the doorway. Carter’s eyes darted over to where she stood, halfway peeking into the room. 

“Bringing your little friend along with you between trials?” He looked back at Evan, raising an eyebrow. “You’re just asking for trouble.” 

Before he could stop her, Meg came barging in. 

“Fucking excuse me, Sparks McKenzie, but I am not little!” She began her tirade. “Besides, he’s not the only killer that has a “little friend” now, is he?” 

One eye began to twitch. 

Evan was looking between the two, and upon closer inspection of Carter, discovered what his problem was. He grabbed and began to tug on Meg’s arm. She wasn’t having it. Herman had messed with her and his date night, and she was pissed. 

“I think that our new resident survivor might just have gotten into your head back there, didn’t she? She’s definitely weird enough for you, I can say that for a fact.” 

Just as Carter began to raise himself up out of his seat to tower over the girl, Evan finally asked the question. 

“Uh, Carter? What happened to your tie?”

All the crows outside went into a mad frenzy of fright after a booming shout shook the whole hospital. Evan and Meg came barreling out the front gate and into the forest beyond. 

Back inside, a defeated and over-worked doctor collapsed back into his desk chair, holding his head in his hands. Electricity buzzed in his hands from the sudden rush of adrenaline, of anger; however, this bout of anger was soon turned to confusion as something caught his attention. In the corner of his eye he glimpsed a figure. The fireplace suddenly sparked aflame, outlining the silhouette of a child. 

Herman got up and approached this boy, kneeling down to almost eye-level and bowing his head to it. He dared not look it in the face, or else the rest of his mind may leave him. 

“What is it?” 

A hand as black as night, veins pulsing with red light, outstretched before his eyes. Its tiny fingers opened to reveal an object that glinted in Carter’s eyes with familiarity. A smile crossed his lips as he held out his own hand to take it from the child, being careful not to bend the thin metal.

A rush of wind and, upon raising his head back up, the child was gone, but it had left him such a wonderful gift that the feeling of defeat had completely fled his mind. He held it up to shine in the light of the fire, its thin chain barely visible. 

“Leverage.” A maniacal laugh built in his chest. “And revenge. I like it.” 

In her little spot in the woods, Grace finally pulled out what was in her pocket: a red silk tie. She smirked to herself as she tied it clumsily around her neck. 

“I wonder when he’ll realize when you’re gone.” She snickered, angling her head down to it “Think he’ll be mad?” 

She hoped so. After all, a trade-off was a trade-off. Now it wasn’t just a little souvenir from her encounter – it was leverage. 

As Grace drifted off to sleep, her mind still raced from what exactly she saw when this new killer had shocked her. 

What was that hallway? Who were those people? 

And why did she need her necklace back so badly?

She had to know, and something was telling her to figure it out soon, or else…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please let me know how I’m doing on this, don’t be shy to tell me where you think I could improve. 
> 
> Writing is a skill of mine that I’m proud of, and it’s important to continually cultivate it and refresh the soil in which I plant my work, if that metaphor makes sense...? 
> 
> You’ll get it. 😂


End file.
